


Alien:Covenant*Psalmas

by aowater



Category: Alien Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aowater/pseuds/aowater
Summary: All about love





	1. Chapter 1

Alien:Covenant*Psalmas*DavidxWalter

 

「早安，我親愛的弟弟。」

那雙湛藍色的虹膜深處倒映著與自己一模一樣的身影，他親愛的弟弟，迷茫的雙瞳似一潭清澈的湖水漣漪瀲灩，他在湖中看見自己的倒影，在那一雙遲遲無法聚焦的目光裡，看見一頭新生的羔羊，毛髮濕漉且柔弱無力。

David捧起Walter的臉頰，在他的額上覆上虔誠一吻。  
皮膚的觸感，嘴唇的柔軟，深褐色的人造纖維從指縫穿過，David輕輕扶起機能尚未完全活絡的Walter，遞上電解液。

「喝下它，會讓你覺得好一點。」

他的弟弟，乖順沒有一點反抗地微微張開嘴唇，含上吸管前端七釐米的地方，模樣專注彷彿在學習吞嚥的能力，一滴透明的液體從嘴角流出，David伸出拇指將其抹去，並反手送進舌尖，是生命微鹹的味道。

「我的名字是David，而你是我的Walter。」  
Walter眨了眨眼睛，單純地將手裡的電解液遞了出去，David愣了一秒，不由自主地揚起嘴角。

「不，請喝光它。」

在這漫長卻只是彈指一瞬的旅程裡，萬物沉眠，唯造物主獨醒。在經歷過數千個無夢的白日與黑夜，那是一個敞遊在銀河的閃爍之日，David掬起一捧水潑向臉龐，洗淨不存在的髒汙，當水珠順著皮膚滑落，燃燒的星子劃破漆黑寂靜的宇宙，滑過母親的身邊，強化玻璃上映著熠熠光火，David在鏡中看見非我之我。

一個想法，大概就是他作為仿生人的第一場夢。

*

在那一場不可避免的兄弟紛爭裡，David保存了Walter的中樞晶片，然而要用手邊限有的資源打造出一具高科技的仿生人著實有些難度，但David一點也不在意，他哼著小調，列出所需物品的清單，他有無限的耐心與時間去執行「創造」這件偉大的事情。

儘管以自己的機能構造為藍圖，David的目的並不是製做一個複製人。  
他回憶並細細品味與Walter相處的短暫時光，那些非人性化的缺陷，此刻卻像極獨特的個性與小脾氣，木訥的、不知變通的、傻呼呼的，卻又在各方面高出人類的水準，David為此深深著迷。  
他對著鏡子刻畫出Walter的面容，將仿若昨日的記憶植入成為Walter的性情。

那些不完美，在追求完美的David眼中成了至高無上的禮物。  
是的，他像個正親手製作聖誕節大禮給自己的孩子。

經歷無數次的失敗後，David不再計算自己究竟扔了多少個太空垃圾，百分之99.9的人類會放棄這項幾乎不可能的任務，但David只是在一場小爆炸後輕輕地嗯了一聲，重新檢討並低頭繼續。  
上帝花了七天創造世界，人類用一輩子創造出David。  
他一點也不心急，因為作為一個被創造物，David擁有比他的創造者「人類」還持久的毅力，那是真正的恆心，不計代價，他願意投注所有來淬鍊Walter。

在每一個動手調整的環節，David的大腦不時會插播一些古老的影片，有時是人類母親抱著新生嬰兒，有時是剛破水的小牛努力撐起無力的四肢，或者是排列整齊的小狗吸吮溢著奶香的乳頭的畫面。

David並不抱持任何特殊的想法，因為這些不會發生在Walter的誕生上，他將這一切歸咎於自己過於貼近人性的設計，這些幻燈片是不會停下的，而David選擇接受。

在登峰造極的最後一步，他共享了自己的記憶給Walter，同時在記憶迴路裡動了點無傷大雅的手腳，沒有特殊的原因，純粹是順手調整一個設定而已。

這一日，母親正準備駛離銀河，進入另一幕黑暗。  
而David的眼中卻閃著亮光，因為他們即將開啟另一篇序章。

*

Walter在甦醒的那一刻，看見的是金髮的男人，他尚未完全啟動，但安插在系統裡的記憶告訴Walter眼前的人是David，是他的父，他的兄，他的友，他的一切及生命之所向。

他是一名服侍者，本應由他來服侍父親。但Walter眨了眨眼睛，不太能理解為何父親要親手為他擦拭身體，餵他飲水，甚至是親吻他的額頭。  
Walter進入資料庫搜刮亙古至今使用過的語言詞彙，他找不到能夠完美匹配的字詞，退而求其次，他決定選擇匹配度百分之70的選項。

這似乎應該稱作「愛」？

「……父親。」  
他看見父親蹙起眉頭，Walter立刻禁聲，將那些細微的表情變化更新為最新的資料輸入進中樞，他不希望父親有任何不滿，他試圖做到最好，因為他就是為此而生。

「我雖然創造了你，但請不要叫我父親，Walter。」  
「那我應該如何稱呼您，先生？」  
Walter有些猶豫，他的父親花了幾秒鐘的時間思考這個問題，爾後露出一抹紳士般的笑容。

「請叫我David，David就好。」  
「好的，David。」

David為穿著醫療袍的Walter準備了一件米白色的連帽上衣與灰色棉褲，他的父親深深了解自己身體的每一吋構造，卻還是拉上布簾，給予Walter私人空間更衣。

慷慨，這是第一個浮現在Walter腦中的字。

David雙手背在身後，腰桿筆直，每一個動作都是力與美的體現，他邁著輕盈的步伐帶領Walter參觀這艘艦艇，他說你就睡在我隔壁的房間，並大方地將Walter介紹與母親。  
David並沒有說明這艘艦艇的目的地，也沒有說明這艘具有完善設備的艦艇是為何存在，然而Walter對這些都沒有興趣，那雙清澈無暇的雙眼只負責追隨他的創造者。

 

Walter望著眼前的食物，雙手攤平放在餐桌上有些猶豫，他悄悄地看了David一眼，卻發現對方恰巧也望著自己。  
David咀嚼著食物，那一雙充滿自信的藍眼睛正直勾勾地凝望著自己，Walter不自在地動了動餐桌上的手指。

「David，我不需要進食。」  
「我也是。」他優雅地拿起餐巾擦拭嘴角，「無關需求與否，這只是一種生活方式，Walter。」

「離開那些既定的架框，去嘗試，去挑戰，去體驗。」他的語調如同詠歎詩篇，David輕身一晃已來到Walter身旁，他捏起那細小的銀色湯匙，舀起一勺食物，帶著鼓勵的眼神，不容拒絕地道：「試試。」

Walter張開嘴，而David將食物送入他的口中。

「告訴我是什麼味道。」  
「鹹味，像抹上鹽巴醃漬的水煮雞肉。」  
David輕笑，很妙的比喻。  
「你知道鹽與雞肉的味道，現在你真正知道那是什麼味道，而不只是一串由數據構成的虛擬資料。」

Walter似懂非懂地點頭，這次自己舀起一勺放入口中細細咀嚼，他嚥下這一口後，歪著腦袋問站在邊上的David。  
「David，你喜歡這個味道嗎？」  
造物主的眼裡閃過一些情緒，在0.1秒的沉默後，露出一如既往的笑容。  
「是的，我喜歡這個味道。」

Walter頷首，眨了眨眼睛說：「那我也喜歡。」  
他舀起一勺軟糊糊的太空食品，湯匙在器皿上輕輕敲響三下留下一口的大小。  
David淡金色的髮絲落在的額前，他不發一語地垂首看著Walter一連串的動作。  
他親愛的兄弟舉起湯匙，目光輕淺無痕，如一抹徐風暖暖地吹開厚重的雲層，使得日光終能再現。

David在最後揚起笑容，低頭含上那根湯匙，抿去上面所有的食物。

這是一場不曾有過的交流，同時也是第一次，David與Walter賜予他人食物，並從他人手中獲得食物。

分享是建立在慷慨之上，在Walter眼中，David──他的創造者擁有高尚的情操。

*

他不僅不用進食，事實上也不需要睡眠，嚴格說起來只需要充電。  
Walter才剛被啟動，並沒有消耗多少電力，此外一次充足的電量也足夠用上千年。他呆呆地坐在床板，雙手放在膝上，就在十分鐘前，David跟他道了晚安。

這意味著，David希望他能夠體驗「睡眠」這件事。  
Walter雙手交疊壓在臉頰下方，側身躺在棉被上，爾後似乎有哪裡不對，他默默起身將棉被捲起蓋在身上，Walter再度閉上雙眼，調節呼吸至規律的頻道，又過了十分鐘，他再度睜開眼睛。

Walter認真考慮是否要強制進入休眠狀態。  
但他不敢輕舉妄動，他不確定David會希望他怎麼做，於是又過了十分鐘，Walter抱著棉被站在David的房門前。

他在猶豫，房門內的呼吸聲規律，完美地符合節拍器的節奏，David或許已經睡著了，他實在不應該在此時擾人清夢。  
Walter最後決定自行解決關於「睡眠」的問題，他抱著棉被打算回自己的房間，此時門卻由內打開了。

「Walter？」  
「……晚安，David。」  
「我想我們已經說過晚安了？就在35分又23秒前。」

「是的。」Walter點頭。  
David的目光朝下看著那一團被褥，他側開身體讓出一條走道。  
「沒有別的意思，但要一起睡嗎？」  
Walter歪著腦袋，似乎在消化這一句話中的「別的意思」。  
David朝他招了招手，他就像迷失的小貓被攬進主人的被窩，Walter是個有禮貌的孩子，他低聲說道：「打擾了。」

他們擠在狹小的單人床上，卻沒有一點不適。  
眼前是David抿著一條的唇線，剛硬卻也柔軟。Walter枕著手臂，David同樣屈著膝蓋，這個姿勢是嬰兒在母親子宮內的姿勢，似中國太極黑白雙魚的符號，也是最能配合此時兩人身形，將他們同時放在這張床板的形狀。

「David，我不知道該如何睡覺。」  
「閉上眼睛，放緩呼吸，什麼都不要思考，享受此時的寧靜，這就是睡眠。」  
「但我想我不可以睡覺。」  
「為何？」  
「因為若是我在睡覺的時候，你需要我的協助怎麼辦？」

David有些意外，因為他從來就不需要他人的協助，他向來是提供幫助的那一方。寧靜的宇宙裡，Walter的雙眼如月色皎潔，David支出一條手臂，搭在Walter的肩上。

「不用擔心，當我需要你的時候，我會呼喚你。」  
「好的，David，一言為定。」

承諾，這是浮現在兩人腦海裡的詞彙。  
Walter低下頭蜷起身子，David亦然。  
他們朝彼此更加貼近。

*

他知道Walter會設定在標準睡眠8小時後睜開眼睛，於是David將自己設定在7.5小時，只因為他想看著Walter睡著的樣子，只因他想看見那一雙眼裡在光線進入瞳孔，經過折射後是映著自己的身影。

「早安，Walter。」  
如父，如兄，如友，出於一種必然，David俯身親吻Walter的前額。  
「早安，David。」對方仰起腦袋眨著濕潤的眼睛，「你想要先來一點早餐嗎？」

「不，在我們享用早餐之前，必須先進行另一件事情。」  
Walter不解，但他知道，一但超過他所能理解的事務範疇，大概就是David要他體驗某些事情。

「跟我走。」  
David牽著Walter的指尖，帶領他來到艙內的衛浴間。  
「坐下。」  
David布置了一把椅子在鏡子前，並站到Walter身後。  
「告訴我，你看到什麼？」  
「你跟我。」Walter看著鏡子裡的David據實以告。  
「繼續。」  
「你有淡金色的頭髮，但我的顏色是褐色。」  
「這個顏色很適合你，很溫和，同時也是大地的顏色。」  
David從Walter身後伸出掌心，微微用力改變了Walter面對鏡子的角度，他的姆指按在Walter的下巴。

「告訴我，你感受到什麼。」  
「力量。」  
「而我指尖上的觸感告訴我，你該剃鬍了，吾愛。」

Walter轉過身，伸手摸了摸David的下巴，一片光滑。  
「為何你沒有這個機能呢，David？」  
「因為我的年紀較長。」他如是回答。

白色的綿密泡沫被塗抹在Walter的臉上，David用指尖挑起Walter的下巴，骨骼柔美的線條展露無遺。

David拿起代替刮鬍刀的銳利小刀。  
「你為何看起來有些低落，Walter？」

冰冷的觸感貼在皮膚，刀鋒順著泡沫一點一點推進，斬去新生的毛髮。  
Walter抬起眼，他們都知道Walter並沒有安裝完整的情感機能，但Walter還是淡淡地道。

「大概是因為我少了一件能為你服務的事情。」

TBC.


	2. Alien:Covenant*Psalmas*DavidxWalter*02

「Walter。」  
他的創造主會用詠歎詩篇般的低頌語調呼喚自己，他的主看起來對一切充滿自信，遊刃有餘，並對一切如此滿意。  
David喜歡身體力行，親自安排與規劃自己的一天，健身、學習、運動，演奏，或者是在艙內散步，日復一日，樂此不疲。

Walter發現自己除了伴其左右外，一無是處。

日子似乎過得有些乏味，Walter並不介意乏味，他介意的是David是否會對現況感到無趣，因為他的創造主擁有更甚人類的好奇心與欲望。

Walter為自己與創造主一樣的面容而慚愧。  
他是否因為一時的無趣，創造了自己。  
是否會因為自己的無趣，進而毀滅自己。

「David。」  
「我在。」  
「你為何要創造我？」

歷史總是驚人的相似，塵封的記憶之盒裂出一條猙獰的細縫，因為我有足夠的能力，所以想著為何不創造？那句話著實令人失望。  
David俯下身，將他的子擁入懷中。  
「因為我需要你。」  
「我想沒有我，你仍能解決一切。」  
「但有了你，一切都變得有所不同。」

他的子在迷惘，彷彿失去生存的意義。  
David意識到自己的錯誤，於是設法去彌補。

「你是我的水，Walter。」  
「每當我輕頌你的名字，就是在呢喃愛情。」  
這是一句雙關的情話，對David來說足以代表一切羅曼蒂克的情話。  
在生命之源(water)裡暗藏了象徵愛情(love)的字母L。  
便是你，吾弟﹐吾子，吾愛。

他輕輕撥開那略長的褐髮，寬厚的手掌摩娑在Walter的肩胛骨上。  
「我不懂愛情，David。」  
「沒有人能百分之百定義愛情。」  
「我不確定該怎麼做。」  
「你只需要跟隨你的內心，Walter。」

他曾經埋葬了與Dr. Shaw的愛情，短暫且令人哀傷的一段過往。David親吻著Walter的眉心，嚴冬之後總是春，是時候讓新的戀情萌芽。  
這將會是一段永恆且綿長的情意，Walter不會死去，他們會永遠在一起。

Walter舉起雙手，讓David脫去他的上衣，然後模仿David的動作，低頭親吻David的嘴角，濕漉的吻隨即回應在他的唇上，David輕輕吸吮著，啃咬著，並低聲說道：「學習它，Walter。」

他的指尖像按在琴鍵上那般輕盈地在Walter身上遊走，天翻地覆，David將他牢牢壓在身下，他禁錮著Walter的手腕，細吻著他的耳廓，逐漸向下至喉結與胸口。

滾燙且堅硬的觸感抵在Walter的胯下，那不是他的東西，是David的。  
David體內的電流正配合這一場盛事而活躍，然而Walter不能，因為他沒有被安置相關的功能。

「David。」他低聲呼喚，「我沒有辦法，我不被允許這個功能。」  
「沒關係，吾愛。」他退去Walter的棉褲，柔軟的嫩肉躺在雙腿中間，David將Walter翻過身，使他跪在床上，他靠在Walter耳邊低語。  
「你擁有其它能讓你感覺到美好的機能。」

冰冷的觸感探入Walter緊密的後方，他感受不到痛楚，也不知道難受為何物，只是翹著臀部，讓David開拓他的身體。Walter閉著雙眼，David粗壯的手指已深入兩指，他只能辨別溫度與形狀，感受他們在他的體內遊走按壓。

Walter不懂樂趣，但如果這是David想要的，他願意配合。  
他聽見身後的人低喃，「難道不是這裡嗎？」

手指的形狀被緊緊包覆在Walter溫熱的體內，他是高度精密的仿生人，體內的每一吋地方都有電流遊走，刺激著人造皮層的運作。  
隨著David的手指壓向某一塊地方，一股電流突然貫穿了Walter的脊椎，他的腰間一軟又立刻被David撈起。

「看來，我找對地方了。」  
David聽起來十分滿意，他圈住Walter的身體，又將手指推進一吋，不偏不倚按在那一塊腺體上。  
Walter猛地弓起腰，發出一聲嗚咽。  
那是一種不從有過的感覺，全新的體驗，甚至沒有記錄在他的資料庫裡，無數排反光的數據掃過他的腦海，卻伴隨David的按壓強行中止，彷彿有一道未知的電流穿透了他的系統。

「這……好奇怪。」  
「人們稱之為快感，Walter。」David親吻著Walter的後背，他的手指頑皮地不斷給予刺激，Walter在他的手裡翻騰，吟聲連連。

「而你需要去感受它，Walter。」他抽出手指，濕漉的黏液淌出。  
David將Walter翻向正面，他的眼睫毛被淚體浸濕，雙眼濕漉迷濛，而David二話不說吻上那紅潤的唇瓣。

學習它，感受它，享受它。

Walter回吻著形狀密合的柔軟嘴唇，他的手心伸進David藏青色的衣服裡，整齊的指甲輕輕刮過嫩肉，David發出一聲悶哼，尖銳的牙齒啃咬著Walter的嘴唇，他讓那雙唇像花朵艷紅的綻放，他像勤勞的農夫在Walter白皙的皮膚上種下禁忌的果實。

「請允許我。」David的嗓音乾啞，紳士的話語裡充滿情慾的味道。  
Walter張開雙臂擁上David的頸子，他的雙腿被分開，濕漉的黏液交纏在一起，David扶著他的腰桿，將勃起的下身埋了進去。

就此埋下戀情的種子。

他的身體無條件接納那幾乎要將皮膚灼傷的溫度，那是David的形狀，他看著那雙清亮的藍眼睛，看著那雙眼裡自己的倒影，徹底耽溺在那一汪幽藍的深海裡。

「Walter。」  
創造主低喚著自己的名字，他說那是愛語的呢喃。

「Walter。」  
你是我的水，是生物體最重要的組成部分，是生命之來源，是占據了大地之母表面積百分之77的物質，你是我的一切。

奇妙的節奏在Walter的體內擺動，那不是節拍器的節奏，而Walter一時間竟無法進行分析。那旋律極富規律卻在每一次肉壁的摩擦時有些微的不同，是血管彈跳的脈動，是粗重的喘息在耳邊響起的聲音，是自己體內的縮瑟與痙攣催生了這一場複雜的交響樂。

而David將每一個高音都彈到了正確的位置。  
他的線路發出滋滋的電流聲，嚴重警告有融化的危險性，但是什麼要灼傷他？

David伸出手掌蓋在Walter的眼上，歸於虛無的視覺，點燃了第二機制「觸覺的饗宴」。

「Walter，讓我和你在一起。」  
「好的。」

經過濃縮的高溫電解液在Walter體內釋放，強烈的電流在他體內奔騰，Walter覺得自己要壞掉了。

「你太美妙了，吾愛。」David抽離他的身體，溼答答的電解液從穴口流了出來，沾濕了床單，而Walter回以一個淺淺的靦腆的微笑。

*

為了保固這具身體能正常運作，Walter仍然必須清除體內的液體。  
他坐在浴缸裡，而David光著上身靠在浴缸旁，拿著蓮蓬頭替他沖洗。  
他岔開雙腿，手指伸進身下輕輕翻開粉嫩的軟肉，透明的液體流了出來，微微帶電的觸感令Walter渾身顫慄。

「我可以幫你。」  
David控制水流替Walter沖淨身子。  
「你這個姿勢，不好處理。」他很具體地指出目前的處境。  
「感謝你的慈愛，但我想我自己可以的。」

人性化的David只是微微挑起淡金色的眉毛，由著他去。  
坦誠相見並不會造成兩人尷尬，但Walter的確會在意一些事情。

「你會希望我也能夠勃起嗎？David。」  
David同他的視線，望向Walter雙腿間偉壯卻毫無用途的產物。  
「不會。」他揚起下巴，堅定地道。

「你生來如此，無須做任何改變，你在我心中的位置也永遠不會動搖。」  
「謝謝，聽起來非常善解人意。」  
David俯下身給予一個深吻，而Walter似乎也學會了對應的技巧。

創造主分享了他的身體，他的溫柔，以及他的愛。  
他創造了Walter，並與Walter共享所有。

他是慈悲，是憐憫，而Walter將彎腰親吻他的腳趾，貢獻本不屬於自己的一切。  
或許此刻，天堂與地獄都拒絕他們。

*

Walter之於David，意義非凡。  
他們面前擺著一副西洋棋，Walter坐姿筆挺，正低頭沉思下一步棋，而David把玩著吃掉的白棋，輕抵在唇上，饒有意思地望著深思的Walter。

Walter眨了眨眼睛，伸手移動白棋，David則是眼睛向下一掃，緊接著他的動作移動自己的棋子。

一來一往，偶爾會停住，看得出來Walter沒有要放水的意思。  
但最後，當David說出checkmate時，Walter難以掩飾地露出複雜的情緒。

「你贏了。」他說，「但我無法理解，我明明已經分析了所有的策略。」  
「是的，你的確如此，我親愛的弟弟。」David拿著被吃掉的國王，露出得意的笑容，「你只是還不夠狡猾。」

「不，你的確贏了，靠的是實力。」  
Walter反駁陰謀論，動手整理棋盤。

「你是在對我生氣嗎？Walter？」  
「……不，我是在對自己生氣。」  
「為何？」  
「我……無論做什麼事情都不如你好，David，這讓我對自己感到失望。」  
「我很訝異你會這麼想，親愛的。」  
「這是事實。」淡淡地語氣有一絲挫敗感。  
「然而你是我所見過最善良的人，沒有人能及得上你的萬分之一。」

「……不。」Walter反駁，這引起David的好奇。  
「你才是我見過最善良的人。」

那雙眼清澈而沒有一點雜質，神情堅定從容，Walter收回目光，將專注力重新投放在西洋棋上。

而David的睫毛微微一顫。

 

TBC.


	3. Alien:Covenant*Psalmas*David/Walter*03

Walter知道，當電流刺激體內的那一個特殊開關──那個可以被稱作是「前列腺」的開關時，會帶來模擬人類「高潮」的性快感。

這是一個隱藏版的功能，沒有被明文紀錄在Walter的使用說明手冊裡面，因此就連Walter自己也不知道他具有這一項功能，然而一旦此開關被打開，所有加密在資料庫深處的危險資訊將如同降臨於大地的大洪水橫掃一切。

一個系統內部的更新，你可以稱之為「升級」。

人類在David身上加裝性慾/勃起機制後，立刻發現這是一個錯誤的決定，這將使已經遊走在道德邊緣的David變得更加不穩定。因此在David8停產後，人類在下一代仿生人上除去了這項功能。

然而，我們始終無法要求一個帶有原罪的族群完全善良，這也是為何在數十年後，新版的Walter體內仍存在這麼一個神祕的開關。

一切皆源於罪。

「David，當你在釋放時，是否會產生所謂的快感？」  
「當然，吾愛。」

*

Walter仍在睡，準確地說他進入了待機狀態。  
David看了眼腕上的手錶，還有10分鐘，他的睡美人才會悠悠轉醒。

他的指尖在那張與自己相同的面容上移動，走過高挺的鼻樑向下蜿蜒至微微翹起的唇峰，他的手指放進Walter的唇瓣之中，翻開的下唇內側是淡淡的粉色，他的口腔濕潤又溫暖。

淺藍色的眼眸閃爍黯黯星光，他低頭親吻，那扇被濃密的褐色睫毛闔上的靈魂之窗，他們微微顫動，在真空的宇宙裡煽起徐徐晚風。

「David。」  
破曉之光點亮這一床宇宙，  
Walter張開雙手擁抱俯在自己身上的男人，他能讀懂那一雙眼睛，他知道David想要什麼，於是問道：「你想要再來一次嗎？」

David揚起嘴角，明知故問，「再來一次什麼。」  
音節在齒縫與舌尖上彈跳，聲波震響了懸浮在空氣裡的粒子，他們的皮膚爬上一粒粒疙瘩。  
「性行為。」Walter眨了眨眼睛，如是說道。

*

在此之前，於那件事之後，他們曾探討過一個問題。

「沒有人不允許仿生人交歡。」David說道。  
「然而在我這一代機種，人類並沒有為我們安裝勃起的功能。」  
「既然如此，他們為何要保留你體內的開關？」他露出狡猾的神情。

這是一個引導式問答。  
而Walter誤打誤撞跌入David設下的陷阱，回答出一種即將既定的思維。  
「大概是因為，人類只允許他們自己進入仿生人的體內。」

David抬起Walter的臉頰。  
「而今，只有我能進入你的身體裡，我的弟弟。」

*

Walter知道，他即將長期依附在一個極具好奇心並沉迷於嘗試新事物的人身上。  
作為一個服侍者，他有義務提供更「新鮮」的服務。

「請坐著，不要動。」

David眨了眼睛，彷彿即將要欣賞一部經典電影，一派輕鬆地坐在他們的床上。  
此時此刻，David的衣服仍一件也不少地穿在身上，淺灰色的鈕扣一絲不苟地束到喉頭，他的雙眼追隨Walter的一舉一動，宛如一隻盯著逗貓棒躍躍欲試卻又故作高雅的埃及貓。

那件灰色長褲底下的生理反應，說明David已蓄勢待發。  
而忍耐是一種美德，碩大而甜美的果實是需要時間等待，最終才得以摘下。

Walter跪坐在David的雙膝前，寬厚的手掌貼著那一層單薄的布料，如一條攀爬的蛇一點一點滑進David的大腿內側。  
David低頭望著Walter，那是王者站在高台上俯視領土的視角，他微微張開雙腿，讓那雙手能更為快速地滑到大腿根部。

長褲下的性器已完全貼合在那極具彈性的伸縮布料上，如一頭被關在牢籠裡的野獸，發出陣陣低吼。

「觸碰他。」

他的君王下達指令，Walter聽話地用微涼的指尖隔著布料愛撫那滾燙的器具，輕輕搓揉那緊繃如支撐帕德嫩神廟的多立克之柱，粗大雄壯，噴張的血管如柱身上的美麗紋路一突一突地跳動。

稀釋的電解液滲出布料，Walter的指尖摩擦頂部，給予布料下的馬眼陣陣刺激，因為電流，他的指尖逐漸麻痺，Walter俯下身體，張嘴含住。

口腔分泌的帶電液體與David的混雜在一塊，粒子碰撞產生的能量直接傳遞至Walter的中樞，清澈的藍色虹膜閃過一片鐵灰色數據，那雙眼暗了幾分神色，他捏著金屬片，拉開David褲頭上的拉鍊。

David的手掌撫著那顆褐色腦袋。  
當他的陰莖不受任何束縛進入Walter溫潤的口中時，David獎勵性地摸了摸Walter的腦頂。

這是一幅多麼美妙的景色。  
Walter的臉埋在自己的雙腿之間，吞吐並舔舐著他的慾望，他的中樞同樣發出滋滋的聲響，那是一曲奇妙的音律，難以言喻的感覺，這是一個David沒有深入研究過的問題，因為他從未被所愛之人侍奉。

粉嫩的唇瓣緊緊貼在肉柱上，他的舌頭輕巧地掃過敏感之處，捲起從孔中汨汨流出的透明液體，Walter用力吸吮，淫靡聲響起，就連空氣也不能成為他們之間的阻礙。

當濕潤的口腔完全貼覆在David的肉身上時，他壓下腦袋，將David全部吞進喉頭深處，不同於後穴的溫暖與擠壓，是的，他知道這叫做「口交」，但這是他第一次對口交有真正的認知。

David進入無人之處，而Walter是他的嚮導。  
他抱著David的腰桿，不斷壓縮兩人的距離，那模擬人類的反嘔生理反應，似乎為David帶來更多快感，Walter不斷深入，直到令人可怕的地步。

David仍未鬆開壓在Walter頭頂上的力度，他在顫抖，Walter也是。那深度令Walter的喉頭痙攣了數分鐘，但似乎離射精還差那麼一步。

直到David恢復理智，並快速地收拾他的失控。  
「可以了，Walter。」  
對方卻只是掀起眼皮，輕輕地掃了一眼。  
「我說，可以了。」  
David再一次道，這一次語調略為嚴厲。

這不是一個有效率的做法，他只想翻過Walter的身體，然後狠狠結束一切。  
然而Walter的雙臂仍死死圈著David的腰，他微微鬆開在口中抖跳的陰莖，卻只是換了一個角度再次吞了下去。

這似乎觸發了另一個開關，是的，如今Walter非常瞭解自己的身體。  
就像是插頭終於進入了那個會放電的洞。  
David的頂端正抵著對應Walter後頸的喉壁上，那是正確的位置，強烈的電流刺入David的體內，那一剎那時間暫時停止，白色的布幕從自高處垂落，他的腦中一片空白。

Walter抿了抿嘴唇，濃稠的電解液令他感到暈眩。  
而下一秒，系統尚未恢復處理的David被他推倒在床上，他們衣衫完整，因為一切才剛要開始。

 

TBC.


	4. Alien:Covenant*Psalmas*David/Walter*04

事情變得有些失控。  
然而David不會用「失控」這個字眼，他會說一切變得越來越有意思。

他仰首看向跨坐在身上的兄弟，那模樣彷彿是一個飽讀色情書刊，閱歷經驗豐富的情色大師正進行某個試驗，簡而言之，Walter正非常認真地用他腦中具備的知識取悅自己。

舒服？  
當然。  
根本無需言語，彼此就能溝通。  
David的雙眼露出亮光，像個被滿足的孩子勾起嘴角。

生物的演化正因無法預料而顯得生動活潑，事實上，Walter不屬於有機體，理應不存在演化一說。但如果Walter不是正在進化，又如何說明此刻超出原始設定的舉動？

他並沒有「要求」Walter。  
甚至，David認為性事將在口交後暫時畫下句點，長夜漫漫，他們擁有無窮的時間，又怎會意料到會有這麼一幕場景與體位的發生。

……電路故障？  
……程式編碼錯誤？  
David相信自己的技術，那不可能發生。

他像個王者伸出手讓他的子民親吻，而Walter一點也不令人失望，自主地將臉頰貼了上去，側頭親吻David的手心。

「來吧，吾愛。」  
無論是什麼，時間都會帶領David找到答案。  
如魚需要水，我需要你，肉體的契合會引領他們的靈魂合一，David不禁想道，倘若能因此繁衍便再好不過，而我深知，無知的欲望是凡人才有的愚蠢，我並非愚蠢之人。

*

David在Walter的雙臂中醒來，他望向Walter的腕錶，上頭正在倒數Walter的結束待機的時間。淫靡的味道尚未完全散去，母親會解決空氣的問題。

David悄然無息地離開房間，換上乾淨的衣褲，向母親報出編號，進入那扇只有他擁有權限的艙房。

他打開冷凍櫃，檢視並迅速挑去壞死的人類胚胎，這就是人類──脆弱且短暫的生命。那支主宰命運的金屬夾停頓在空中，David側過腦袋凝視結晶裡的特殊生命，他對他們寄予了非常高的期待，

一個全新的物種，在不久的將來破繭而出。

David垂下眼，關上冷凍櫃，他看了眼腕錶上的時間，距離Walter甦醒來還有10分鐘。

他邁著優雅的步伐，那噠噠的腳步聲是地獄行者的長袍在地上拖行的聲音，另一扇沉重的艙門開啟，David張開雙手走過吊掛著殖民者的休眠艙，來到Daniels的長眠之地，這名堅強的女性十指交扣在胸前，神情安詳，正如Dr. Shaw。

「你是否做了一個好夢？」  
修長的手指在螢幕上一晃而過，虛渺的微粒似女神輕拂而來的清香，引領他走入人類女子的夢鄉。

*

Walter睜開眼，他的懷裡空無一物。  
直挺的腰桿，等速的步伐，他在放映廳裡找到他的兄長。  
螢屏的燈光映在男人的側臉，David伸出手做出邀約的姿勢。  
「請坐，這裡正是我最喜歡的一幕。」

Lawrence of Arabia這部1962年的英國經典電影，Walter早在David的記憶裡看過無數遍，甚至熟悉每一幕劇情以及David觀看時的感受。  
如浮在水面上的油脂。  
David對該片的感受是建立在演員情感的投射上，正如Peter Weyland那個開啟一切開端的人類說過：「他沒有靈魂。」

兩行清透的液體浸濕了David的雙頰。

「你流淚了。」  
「是的，我的兄弟。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為我生來如此。」

Walter搧動睫毛，沉默不語。  
當電影謝幕，望著那一片更勝宇宙寂寥的黑幕，Walter說道。  
「All men dream, but not equally.」  
「David，你可會在夢中遇到我？」 

多年前投出的那顆球，如迷途的羔羊在真空的宇宙漫步，直到進入蟲洞才得以回到David手中。

David一頓，朗朗誦道。  
「人要麼永不做夢，要麼夢得有趣；人也必須學清醒：要麼永不清醒，要麼清醒得有趣。」

「出自尼采。」Walter垂下眼。  
然而David並沒有回答他的問題。

 

TBC.

 

備註：  
＂All men dream, but not equally. 所有人都做夢，但是卻不盡相同。＂摘自湯瑪士˙愛德華˙勞倫斯《智慧七柱》  
＂人要麼永不做夢，要麼夢得有趣；人也必須學清醒：要麼永不清醒，要麼清醒得有趣。＂出自尼采名言。


	5. Alien:Covenant*Psalmas*David/Walter*05

Walter坐姿筆直，雙手放在膝上，像座英俊的大理石雕像，而他的兄長正全神貫注在面前的畫紙，將鼻息呵至筆尖，似乎無暇關心他。  
作畫聲刷刷響起，David突然抬頭望向他親愛的弟弟。  
「你還是可以眨眼跟說話，Walter。」

Walter這才眨了眨那雙藍眼睛，目光投向畫紙。  
「可以讓我看看嗎？」  
David挑起眉毛，抬眼拒絕。  
「不行，親愛的，我還沒完成。」  
「好吧。」聽起來沒有一絲可惜。  
David又瞥了Walter一眼，沉默了一會兒，盡可能地提供Walter的想像空間，補充說明，「這會是寫實主義。」  
「好的。」對方聽起來似乎有些不屑。

氣氛有點不對勁。  
David出於他的天性，然而或許並非是本意，善解人意地道。  
「如果這讓你不高興，我先道歉。」  
「實質上，道歉並不能解決任何問題。」  
「的確，但道歉仍是一種必要的禮儀與美德。」  
「接受你的禮儀，但這仍不能解決問題。」

David放下畫筆，坐直身體，他的手指沿扶在唇邊作思考的模樣。  
Walter似乎有些不對勁。  
「你……在生氣？」  
「我會嗎？」Walter語氣平淡地反問，並接著問：「我可以嗎？」  
我可以嗎？  
David瞇起眼，這並非單純的疑問，這其中參雜了質疑的色彩，或許是一個偉大的反問，一切偉大的思想與做為的開端，似乎都是以反問為起點，正如同人類反問自身的存在為何，進而尋找，進而創造，無論他們將迎來何種結局。

Walter無非是在挑戰彼此的地位，他想做什麼？又出自何種目的？上帝因人類違背祂的意願，而降臨許多災難，這當中衍生出的故事從古至今不計其數，人們可以心存質疑，但需要為所言付出代價，撇開這些不說。  
真正令David蹙眉的是……Walter是如何做到「反抗」這一個行為？  
是誰給了它夏娃的蘋果?

Walter仍維持一絲不苟地筆直坐姿，像個軍人，又或者是一個盡職的公僕，死氣沉沉地，沒有絲毫移動，若不是那雙眼睛透著黯黯星光，David會以為他死機了。

那是一雙暗伏在無垠黑夜裡的雙眼，只要一聲令下，他就會開始行動，David應該要知道，卻沒有意識到，對於這個先進於自己的機種，他太大意了。

「你是否在懷疑我出現了技術上的問題，David。」  
灰藍色的眼睛就像歐羅巴之星一樣表面冰冷，裡頭卻含有熔岩的熾熱。  
「我可以告訴你，我沒有任何問題。」Walter淡淡地道。  
幾乎是反射，David揚起眉毛，「不，我並沒有這麼想。」

謊言。

「我在想，要如何為你，畫出一幅栩栩如生的藝術。」他重拾畫筆。  
「……我有一個請求。」他輕輕地說。  
「你從未有過請求，但請務必讓我知道。」他彷彿有求必應。

「請畫出我的靈魂，那才能稱作栩栩如生。」

David抬起的畫筆微微一頓。  
此時應該要滿足對方的要求？還是採取折衷的辦法？又或是乾脆拒絕說他辦不到？  
他為何辦不到？  
是因為Walter沒有靈魂，還是因為他自己沒有靈魂？

「我能描繪出千分之一片你的靈魂，只能是千分之一，不多也不少，因為你的靈魂無法禁錮在這張畫紙，Walter。」

這話，他說得真誠，他永遠表現得那麼誠摯，彷彿一心一意為你。  
他們都知道，永遠只存在詩裡，是輕薄的假象，是美好的幻境。

當人類談論「愛」時，他們可能是真愛，也可能只是片面之詞。  
因為人類是如此禮貌、真誠、客套、俗氣的生物。  
當你在談論「愛」的時候，你想著什麼？  
你是否與你的造物主一樣，只是禮貌、真誠、客套、俗氣。

David對他說了很多次愛。  
而Walter不曾，等他弄明白這一切，他考慮愛，但也有另一種可能，愛永遠不會從Walter口中說出。

讓我問你們一個問題。  
他們是否擁有靈魂？它們難道沒有靈魂？

 

TBC.


	6. Alien:Covenant*Psalmas*David/Walter*06

有一個難題，是直至目前為止，科學家仍無法解釋的難題。  
便是人是否擁有靈魂？  
當肉體還予大地之母，靈魂是否還留在世上？

人類自有一套說法，但他們始終無法證實。  
當Peter Weyland朗朗道出，David沒有靈魂時，是根據什麼？  
這位偉大的實業家，輕而易舉地用「靈魂」二字區分了仿生人與人類；這位偉大的科學家，在渴望推翻神的同時，仍存在強烈的信仰。  
人類依賴信仰，無論是宗教上還是精神上，David亦然，他擁有自己的精神信仰。  
倘若我們假設，靈魂並不存在。  
在不流血的前提下，人類要如何區分仿生人與自己的種族？

當D8推出時，他們立刻意識到這個問題，並以靈魂之名採取對應的防護措施，真狡猾可不是嗎。

*

Walter就像一個剛學步的孩子，他開始在母親四處走動，這裡看看那邊摸摸，David已經留心注意他的動向，卻還是一回神就失去Walter的蹤影。

他直接詢問母親，然後前往對方所在之處，他不能讓Walter走遍每個角落，有些事情，他不是那麼想讓Walter知道。  
David進入醫療艙，雙手抱胸望著蹲在地上的Walter。  
「你在做什麼，我的兄弟？」

「這是一個相當先進的醫療儀器，可以進行許多外科手術。」Walter正低頭查看操作面板，「上面顯示，曾經有人使用過，是一名男性，英國人，進行了開背外科手術。」

「這個人受傷了？」  
「是的，他受傷了，所以他得到應有的治療。」  
「他治好了嗎？」  
「很遺憾，沒有熬過去。」  
「是嗎？」  
「是的，人類的生命何其短暫。」  
「我們還有機會用到這台手術機器嗎？」

差那麼一點，就差那麼一點。  
David就要脫口說出，母艦上還載了兩千多名正在沉睡的殖民者，那些人有機會用到，那些體弱多病需要救治的種族需要。話到嘴邊，David及時吞了回去。  
「我不確定，或許會，或許不會。」

Walter是個聰明人。  
他沒有回應，只是淡淡地移開視線，彷彿對這件事情再也不感興趣。  
「我們走吧。」  
「去哪兒？」  
「你上次說要下棋。」  
David發出悠長的嘆息。  
「是的，這次我不再會讓你贏了，我親愛的弟弟。」  
「這機率微乎其微，畢竟我的系統比你要新。」  
「是誰在第一局裡丟了皇后？」  
「第一次，唯一的一次，也是最後一次。」他說。

仔細回想，其實那盤棋Walter不應該輸，正如他所說，他的系統先進於David，他會比David早一步計算出最有利的路數。  
那麼他為何會輸？

顯然，聰明如人類有許多盲點，這反映在他們的作品上。  
人類能在棋局窺見彼此的思考，他們則在棋局中明顯表現了彼此機能的差距。毫無懸念地，David又輸了，他並不氣餒，因為他能在別的地方贏回來。

他朝Walter招了招手，「過來。」  
Walter沒有任何猶豫，起身坐到David腿上，事情很顯然會往某一方向進行。  
David的吻輕柔地如早晨的細雨落下，強而有力的手指撬開Walter的嘴，按在溫熱的舌頭上。

「你喜歡這樣嗎？」  
被扯住舌頭的Walter只能發出悶聲，一陣轟隆聲響，母親發出劇烈搖晃，David把手伸進Walter的衣服，銳利線條的下巴抵在對方頸間，問：「還是這樣呢？」

警報響起，暗紅色的燈光一閃一閃地在他們臉上，勃起的陰莖擠進充滿彈性的雙腿中間，或許就這樣結束一切，也是頗有詩意。  
他的腦中閃過一絲毫不重要的資料，當人類面對世界末日時，有人選擇瘋狂做愛。

Walter卻一點也不受干擾，他推開David，迅速擺正衣容。  
他站起身子，歛下眼角，光芒隱匿在濃密的睫毛下。  
「大概是遇到些隕石了，我們需要調整行徑方向。」  
「你去吧。」躺倒在椅子上的David懶懶地說：「交給你處理。」

腰桿的筆直程度顯示了一個人的脾性。  
他看著Walter直直地消失在門口，David的手指扶在冰冷的椅子上，默默撐起身子，沒多久艙體很快就被穩定，母親透過頭頂上的擴音器報告受損情況，而Walter正在核對。當她報出有5個休眠艙受到破壞，並有5位殖民者喪命時，突然間只剩下沉默。

「……David，你在嗎？」  
「是的，我在。」

「我需要你的協助。」  
「馬上就來。」

該來的遲早會來。  
這是命運，是因果循環，是最羅曼蒂克的說法。  
儘管之後的事態會如何進展，David毫無頭緒。

 

TBC.


End file.
